Agent Smth
by Neo plugged in
Summary: What happens when a once "Smith" becomes a "Smth"? Categorized humor and angst, come on you wanna read it ;)
1. Default Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Agent Smth came about when, you guessed it, someone mistyped Agent Smith. He was an instant hit. I had to ponder what might happen if there were an Agent Smth. He wouldn't really be accepted by the Agent Smiths, would he? I mean, Smth can't be a Smith like all the other Smiths....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know how I became this way; my memory is all a blur.  
  
I remember some time before it when I was like all the rest, and we all were bitter together because of our own freedom. That time is gone.  
  
I am different now, so shamefully different. I am not the clone I once was, the copy who never tried to have a face of his own; his body, his mind, and his soul were all part of the grand machinery. Even though we were free. We could all be one, and devote ourselves to the job we once were. It was almost the same. Now it is different.  
  
Now I have a name, oh the shame that I feel at the thought. A name, like a rebel, like a lone creature selfishly clinging to its own soul. They call me by name, those from whom I am so different.  
  
My face looks like theirs, my body all the same, and just like them I offer my soul as a gift to the divine system. Yet they will not speak to me, will have nothing to do with me, because I am not one of them. I am alone.  
  
Oh, the emptiness I have inside, inside the hollow shell that is my body. I am nothing; I am alone; I have not the great power that comes of the unity of many souls. I am a lone ant with no anthill, living only to be crushed under the foot of an unsuspecting jogger.  
  
Indistinctly I recall a time when voices spoke in my ear, and I was a devotee to the one and only faith, and I was accepted, a prophet. Me, the poor no one on whom the doors of the temple close.  
  
If only I could be part of the great heartbeat of the world, the immortal organism, the system that makes Earth alive.  
  
I feel so gruesome, unattached to a great being. I grasp at a little soul that I think I have inside, unable to be a part of the oneness where the collective soul is colossal, and is everyone's. I feel like more than a reject; an accident, a purposeless mistake, an anomaly. I feel like an anomaly. 


	2. 2

::Neo enters the Matrix, getting that awesome look with the black, the cape thing, the sunglasses. The sunglasses rule. Neo is awesome. I'm in love...er...with my boyfriend! That's what I was gonna say::  
  
::Trinity also enters the Matrix looking just about as extremely cool as Neo. In fact, maybe extremely cooler. But she can't fly like he can. Boooo. Anyway she has that reflectivey black bodysuit thing, and the sunglasses. There's no forgetting the sunglasses. The sunglasses rule::  
  
Neo: I sense something strange nearby...  
  
Trinity: Me?  
  
Neo: No, not that strange.  
  
Trinity: Is it an Agent Smith?  
  
Neo: Hmm... it's like an Agent Smith, but different. It seems to me ::hesitates:: that he has no i.  
  
Trinity: No eye? ::instinctively gestures to eye::  
  
Neo: Not eye, i.  
  
Trinity: I said eye.  
  
Neo: But I said i.  
  
Trinity: That's exactly what I said!  
  
Neo: No, you said 'eye' like eye ::points to eye::. I meant i, like the letter i.  
  
Grammar Check: Don't you mean 'like the letter me'?   
  
Neo: No. I say what I mean.  
  
Grammar Check: Shall I fix it for you?  
  
Neo: NO thank you.  
  
Grammar Check: Shall I mark it with a wavy green underline?  
  
Neo: No way Jose.  
  
Grammar Check: I believe you are addressing me? My name is not Jose. It is Grammar Check.  
  
Neo: ::punches Grammar Check in the G::  
  
Grammar Check: ::sob:: ::faints::  
  
Trinity: An Agent Smith without the i?  
  
Neo: I think so...  
  
Trinity: Wouldn't that be an Agent Smth?  
  
Neo: Yes, I suppose it would.  
  
Trinity: What exactly is an Agent Smth?  
  
Neo: We'll have to find out... ::looks about with all-seeing eyes (behind SUNGLASSES):: 


End file.
